The present invention relates to belt cleaners and image forming apparatuses.
Because of their compactness, low cost, silent operation, etc., ink jet recording devices are widely employed in printers, copiers, multifunction peripherals, etc. A plurality of nozzles provided at a nozzle head of an ink jet recording device eject ink droplets to perform image formation on a recording medium, such as paper.
Some inkjet recording device performs image formation in a manner that a conveyance belt conveys a recording medium, and the nozzle head ejects ink droplets toward the recording medium on the conveyance belt. A drive roller drives the conveyance belt in a conveyance direction of the recording medium (hereinafter referred to as a “first direction”).
Upon occurrence of a jam (paper jam) or the like in the inkjet recording device having such a configuration, ink may adhere to a recording medium supporting surface of the conveyance belt to contaminate a recording medium to be conveyed next.